<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first time by Vanra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961803">The first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra'>Vanra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment we passed through the doors, the humidity of the air rise significantly. My skin instantly felt sticky as the chlorine from the pool was everywhere. It had been ages since my last time to the swimming pool, but this was something hard to forget. My friends greeted me as we set off to change in our swimming clothes. Once alone in the stall, I started to strip, looking forward to diving into the water soon. Right as I unbuttoned my pants, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. A pause as I decide to look at it. "<i>Meet me in the last row of stalls.</i>" It was from a guy I had been flirting with a few days. Nothing special, just a bit hard to tell your friends you've been flirting with a guy double your age for a few days now. The conversation had gotten lewd quickly as well, as well as having said today's plans were to go swimming with friends. It wasn't a date or anything. No agreements had been made about meeting up today. Looking at my phone for a few seconds, I decide to tell him to wait a few minutes. Changing into my swimming clothes quickly and stuffing my stuff into the lockers quickly, before making my way towards the last row of stalls. All of them were unlocked except for one, as I cough softly. The stall unlocks and the guy from the pictures you've seen is there. I can feel my face glowing, my heart racing. He tells you to get inside as you do. The stall locks as soon as you get in. He is naked, he is very hard.</p>
<p>I got on my knees instantly, already using my hands and tongue. I can feel his cock twitching in my hand as he praises how eager I am. I like the words and decide to start taking him into my mouth. My tongue tries to wrap around his cock as he slides deeper into my mouth, feeling him push against the back of my throat. I prepare, breathing in deeply and closing my eyes. My arms wrap around him as I lay my hands on his ass, pushing slightly and relaxing my throat. Feeling him slide down my throat as I try to breathe the last bits of air in through my nose. It is too late, my air is completely cut off by his cock. I feel a bit of panic coming up before feeling his hand in my hair. It is a soothing feeling and my body relaxes once more. After about ten seconds of squeezing my throat around his cock, I pull my head back slowly. Slight tears had formed in my eyes, but not having a gag reflex didn't make it so bad. I start using my hands to please him further while sucking him off further. My eyes look up as I can visibly see him look down at me with a pleased face. But then it changes. A twisted look comes across his face as he grabs me by my hair and pulls my head onto his cock again. He forces his way down my throat again, this time without time for me to prepare. I struggle, trying to relax as much as I can. My sight gets blurry, my head starts to spin. I feel his grip loosening as I quickly pull back for air, coughing violently. My mind is still a bit dizzy as I am presented with his cock in front of my face again. Instinctively I continue. I can feel his cock swelling and pulsing, knowing he is close. They say third time's the charm. I breathe in deeply and push him down my throat again, barely recovered from the previous one. His hands grab the back of my head, locking him in place with his full cock down my throat. I can feel him starting to pump into down my throat, straight into my stomach.</p>
<p>I swallow the last bits in my mouth before slowly standing up. My legs feel like jelly, but I manage to stand. I unlock the door and walk out of the stall as he grabs me by the arm. He tells me he wants to fuck me. I tell him no. I have only met him a few days ago, and didn't want to do anything like that just yet. Especially not in a swimming pool where my friends were as well. He asks again, but my decision is firm. On the other hand so was his grip on my arm. Luckily, some voices and footsteps catch him off guard as I manage to get loose from his grip, quickly moving to the pool to join my friends. An hour or two pass, not thinking about the guy anymore as I suspected he went home. Can't say I didn't enjoy it, except for the sore throat afterwards. I decided that a drink could most likely fix that. As no drinks are sold in the pool, I make my way to my locker since I had brought myself a bottle of water in case I got thirsty during swimming. Before I reach my locked though, I am dragged quickly into one if the larger family stalls, one hand on my wrist and the other on my mouth. Before I fully comprehend what had happened, I am on my knees in the stall, looking up at the guy I had just sucked off earlier, and mostly his cock hovering right above my face. I told him no again, he told me he didn't care.</p>
<p>Before I can shout for help, his hand is grabbing my hair and his cock goes into my mouth. It didn't stop there though as I can instantly feel it slide down my throat. I had barely any air left in my lungs and I am guessing that is what he counted on. Even though seconds passed, they felt like minutes. My sight got blurry from the tears, my hangs trying to push him away. But my air had ran out and my strength faded quickly. I try to give one last push. My head is spinning, everything starts to feel weak. Right before I feel like I'm slipping unconscious, he pulls his cock out of my mouth. I cough and gasp for air, falling to the ground weakly as he lets go of my hair. Everything is blurry. As he strips me naked I can hear him threaten me, telling me not to scream, or he won't pull back next time. I can feel myself being lifted up and bend over a small table which people could put their stuff on. Knowing I was about to be abused like an object by him, but I didn't fully realise it until I feel his cock sliding into my ass. His full length is forced his way inside of my body. I open my mouth to cry out in pain, but am quickly muffled by my own piece of clothing. Tears run down my face as I can feel him trying to violate as much as he can, trying to push as deep as possible. It doesn't take long for him to reach his second orgasm using me. I can feel his cock pumping as a warm feeling is combined with the pain in my ass. He doesn't pull back, pumping his full load inside of me. I just lay there, taking it all. About a minute after he is done pumping inside of me, he pulls out and pulls his pants up, leaving the stall and me behind. The tears stop flowing from my face. I can feel his cum inside of my ass as I slowly try to get up.</p>
<p>I pull my stuff back on and slowly make my way to the showers to try and clean myself. The feeling doesn't go away. One of my friends calls me out. I panic and look at the ground as they ask me where I had been. I tell them I went to get a drink and quickly turn around to let the shower water wash over my face. I join them back into the pool and try my best to forget. But the pain is still there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>